Lip Balm
by GoingSunny
Summary: <html><head></head>Matt is always smoking and Mello is getting just about sick of it... or used to it. Very mild lime rated for language and if i continue then Near will also be involved, who knows this could end up as a threesome... soo tempting...</html>


Lip Balm

Mello is a hypersensitive freak who desires chocolate

Matt enjoys following others; he is gamer and a smoker at the age of 14!

Both are curious of those around them, especially each other...

Mello decided one snowy day that he should cure the curiosity that has been haunting him lately. He marched over to Matt who was 'innocently' playing his games console and 'innocently' smoking his cigarette on the sofa which, may I remind you, belong to both Matt _and_ Mello.

Mello stomps in front of the miniature TV screen, wires snaking their way around his feminine legs. Matt simply looked up blankly through his goggles as he paused the game, preventing any sound from escaping the speakers.

*silence*

"Matt... What have I told you about smoking indoors on the couch?" Mello finally started a black mist descending over is eyes, a storm gradually building into his system. A scowl on his otherwise usual frowned face, (in Mello's case this means he is in a happy mood). When Mello is with Matt, he can either be cheerful, or utterly pissed off. He recollects one time that Matt just had to steal his calculator on the day of the Missionary Math Test.

...Ironic Much.

Literally the next day Matt had a bashed up nose and a wonderful lecture from Mello about how he _MUST _beat Near at _ANY COST!_

Matt kept his manikin form, staring blankly at Mello, cigarette still clearly visible in his mouth. Going from annoyed to totally pissed off, Mello's eyebrow suddenly twitched and he leaned in close to Matt's face, only two inches away. For about thirty seconds they had an eye cursing contest, although Mello just sawed through Matt's lifeless eyes with his, Matt not even was containing his anger for the red head. He lifted his hand and plucked the cigarette, smiling at him as he did. Blondie then headed towards the bathroom.

The act was Mello would take the cigarette and flush it down the toilet; however this time was different...

Mello slammed the door shut behind him and turned to the sink. It looked as if someone literally vomited in it. Lime scale swarmed the taps, making them crusty and jagged. Keeping his anticipated eyes on the half roll up, Mello thought that he had had enough of debating whether to try it or not. He didn't want to become addicted after all. He took the fag in his mouth and puffed. Grey smoke invaded his lungs. He lost his breath and started chocking, how was this in any way pleasurable?

"What's this... taste?" Mello was struck by a sweet taste of 028 cherry flavoured lip balm...

(Don't ask how Mello knows this. Let's just say the words Linda and make-over were involved).

'No way' he mentally shouted at himself securing his secrecy. Then abruptly stormed out of the bathroom.

"MATT, WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY LIP BALM?" Again he stared, but this time answered with a smile.

"Isn't that the one Linda tried to-

"SHUT UP MATT" Matt pouted, but smirked questioningly

"Did you like it that much?"

...

To this Mello fell silent attempting to take in what Matt said, yet unsuccessful

Matt repeats "the drag?"

A string then snapped in Mello's well trained mind. He had been caught off guard and felt dumbfounded by how direct Matt was and the fact that he couldn't work out what Matt was talking about in the first place. He instantly became nervous and embarrassed, The red head noticed it by his intense blushing and the way his head was turned; it was fairly obvious.

The blond didn't quite know what to say. How could Matt figure out Mello so easily?

Insted of staring aimlessly into space again, Matt stands up infront of Mello being slightly taller than him. He then roughly grabs his arms and pushes him forcefully onto the couch, tipping it slightly backward.

Before Mello could protest Matt grabbed Mello by the collar and brought him upward to his lips. Once again, Mello could taste the lip seal. The truth is Mello actually secretly loved that lip balm and would beat anyone to a lump of shit if they found out. This being the case Mello quickly coiled his arm around Matt's neck. He boisterously pulls Matt ontop of him, lips still connected. A surprised gamer slightly gasps, giving Mello the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

So...

Mello is now underneath Matt completely making out and one little Nate may be a little too curious and 'innocently' just take a peak through the door.

When it was all over, Matt whispered the words,

"Did I take your breath away?"

...

Tiny footsteps echoed down the corridor, you could barely catch the sound the tiny droplets falling relentlessly upon the now cold...

...and lifeless ground.


End file.
